leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aatrox/@comment-Testrgoogillion-20130623040958
You people... unbelievable. You're going about this ALL WRONG. "His health costs for Q and E are percent bassed, therefore I shouldn't build health." What the heck? That's SO WRONG. Aatrox is an auto-attack based champion. You aren't going to be spamming his Q and E. And even if you don't build health, its still x% of your health, so it has the same relative effect. Building a solid (but not as much as a full-tank) amount of HP is mandatory to play Aatrox correctly. Having more HP makes the health costs for his Q and E go up, which makes them fill up Blood Pool MORE. Having a maxed Blood Pool is vital to fighting for Aatrox, at it tremendously increases his attack speed. Aatrox's main damage comes from his auto-attacks, especially with Blood Price. Having more HP also makes Blood Price's health cost relatively less harsh, making it more usable. The reason you noobs are always stuck in Blood Thirst is because 1) you don't have enough durability to last long without keeping it on and 2) you have no health, so Blood Price costs too much. Here's how Aatrox is supposed to be built: Boots: Merc Treads or Ninja Tabi (situational depending on lane); Core items: Frozen Mallet / Blade of the Ruined King (gives moderate AD, some attack speed, and a good amount of health and life steal. Aatrox doesn't need to build a ton of attack speed because he already has some good innate attack speed) Suggested later items: Randuin's Omen / Ravenous Hydra (Again, some good AD and life steal; having the AoE life steal from Hydra in combination with BORK is fantastic; having armor is mandatory for Aatrox as he's the one who's diving into the enemy team, therefore a prime target for AD units, be them physical or ranged) Situational items: Maw of Malmortius, Warmog's Armor, Guardian Angel (I'll usually pick up a Maw for more AD and a good resistance balance with Randuin's; Warmog's is good against very melee oriented teams as a repacement for the Maw; Guardian Angel... if you must) Aatrox's job isn't to "ADC", which he can't do anyways because he has no range (no, his ult isn't enough range to count). Building him like you people usually do with NO HEALTH and a ton of offense makes him useless. HE IS A MELEE UNIT. If he has no health and needs to go in, which is EVERY FIGHT, he'll get bursted down immediately. Here's what the true point of Aatrox is: You place an E on the enemy team as you or they engage for some moderate AoE damage. Then, walk into them and ult for a team-wide nuke. That's when you use your Q to dive onto the carries. Having health will allow you to live through the burst, and having your life-steal, as well as your attack speed built up from Blood Well, will allow you to sustain the DPS of their carries while simultainiously ripping them to shreds with the help of your high AD. Resistances are nice, but having no health to accompany them makes them far less useful. The moral of the story is, don't fall into the trap of building no health on Aatrox simply because it makes is abilities cost more health absolutely. Aatrox is a bruiser that can deal carry damage at melee range, not a carry.